Daphne and Delphine
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: this takes place 4 years before my Hera story, this is about Delphine and Daphne Weasly, from Daphne's POV, XMen crossover ya'll R an R please
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: me agian, this story takes place 4 years before my Hera story and follows Delphine Weasly and her twin sister, Daphne. This is from Daphne's POV

Disclaimer: ah dont' own any of da chars ya recognize, duh

Prologue:

I howled, my mess of white blond hair shortening by the second. The transformation didn't scare me anymore, like it had the first time. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the floor. Another few hours and this would be over I thought to myself.

"Daphne, are you in here?" Aimee's voice asked from outside the door. I looked up, but didn't dare open the locked door. It wasn't safe for either of us if Aimee found me like this.

"Daphne?" Aimee called again and I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling out to my best friend. Aimee didn't know my secret, no one knew, not even my parents.

CHAPTER ONE

It had all started around my eleventh birthday. My sister and I, instead of being accepted into just one wizarding school, were accepted into two. We'd both been accepted into Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. That's when the real trouble began. My father, a graduate of Hogwarts himself wanted us to follow in his footsteps, however, our mom had different ideas. She had graduated from Beauxbatons and felt we should do the same. My sister and I looked at both schools and ignored our mother's comment that Hogwarts was an ugly old castle. Our parents fighting made the joy of our birthday turn to sorrow and we barely even looked at our extremely large pile of presents. That night we went to bed with our ears covered to block out the sound of our screaming about the schools.

"They won't separate us, will they Delphie?"

"No way Daph, they wouldn't dare. We're a set. No one can break a set." But Delphine was wrong for once in her life.

The next morning we went downstairs dressed identical as usual. Both our parents were sitting at the table, Dad eating his huge omelet and Mom eating her small portions of grapefruit.

"Looks like they came to an agreement," Delphine muttered softly her eyes meeting mine. I only nodded. Something told me something bad was about to happen.

"Girls, your father and I have come to a decision regarding your schools," Mom said as our father only nodded his head which caused his pony tail to bounce.

"Are we going to Hogwarts?" my sister asked looking apprehensive.

"One of you is," Dad answered softly. Both our jaws dropped.

"One of us!" we both screamed in unison.

"Yes, one will go to Hogwarts and the other to Beauxbatons," our mother explained. I could feel the anger rising in my chest.

"It's for the best girls. This way you will each have your own friends, your own personalities, you won't be competing for grades," Dad stated a frown crossing his face as he remembered how him and his siblings were always competing for everything.

"We're going to London tomorrow for shopping. We'll leave it up to you two to decide who's going where," mum said setting a plate of pancakes in front of each of us.

"I don't feel like eating," I whispered to Delphie.

"Me either," she whispered back sliding the pancakes off her plate and onto the floor.

"I'm done, may we be excused?"

"Of course girls. Let your mother and I know what you decide about school."

"Yes, Dad," we said in unison as we darted out of the kitchen and upstairs to our bedroom.

"I can't believe they want to split us up!" Delphine screamed as she slammed our door.

"I knew, but I guess it makes a bit of sense. Dad's family did complete a lot."

"So what? There should be a law against splitting up a set of twins," Delphie stated looking out the window and to her shock seeing a medium sized owl. She immediately let it in.

"Who would be writing us?"

"It looks like Uncle Fred's owl."

"It is. There's a note," Delphi said sliding athe piece of paper off the owl's leg.

"What's it say?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"It says:

Dear D and D,

we here at Weasly Wizarding Wheezes have heard of your plight and for free, since you're related to us, and your parents are being almost as big gits as Percy, will offer you some helpful advice. Remember our dear neices, you are identical. No one can tell you apart and you can easily switches places back and forth.

love your uncles

Fred and George."

Delphine looked up from the letter smiling. "They're right sis. We can go to both schools, switching places every holiday."

"But we'll still be seperated," I stated.

"I know, but I don't think we have a choice on that. You'll write won't you?"

"Everyday Delph. Which school you want to go?"

"Hogwarts. I'm sending my answer to the headmaster tonight."

"That leaves me to go to Beauxbatons. My french is better than yours. You really should work on that."

"But I hate mum's french lessons," Delphie whined.

"If we're going to pull his off we need to be even more identical than we already are." Delphine nodded.

"We have to fool our own parents too." I nodded a little this time nervous about the whole idea.

"C'mon, we'd better tell mum and dad that we've decided which schools we're going to." Mum was over joyed when she found out I was going to Beauxbatons.

"I knew it would be you. Your French always was so much better than your sister's."

"I know mum. You don't need to keep reminding me of that, and Delphine's talented in different ways."

"I'm sure she is Daphne, but you and her are nothing alike besides your identical outside appearences. I'll always be able to tell my girls apart." I only nodded and hoped that as usual mum was wrong.

"You hear that sweetie?" Dad yelled happily leading Delphine in dressed in his old Hogwarts robes.

"Yes, our little girl is going to Beauxbatons."

"Delphine's going to Hogwarts!"

"I'd still rather have them both at Beauxbatons."

"But it's Weasly tradition for them to go to Hogwarts. I'm still not sure we should split them up either."

"Bill, dear, enough, Delphine's going to Hogwarts. I'm sure she'll do fine there and our talented Daphne is going to Beauxbatons. I must write Gabrielle and tell her."

"I just sent an owl to my mum, and she's relaying the message to the rest of the family"

"You and your huge family," Mum muttered under her breath as she studied me for a second before walking off into the kitchen with dad following her still smiling.

"They are soo weird," Delphine stated sliding out of the black Hogwarts robes.

"I know, at least we won't have to see them everyday once we're at school."

"Good point," Delphine answered as an owl flew past us towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, the next morning we set out for Diagon Ally to buy school supplies. Our class lists were similar, but not all the books were the same, and of course our robe colors were totally different.

"Standard Book of Spells Grade One, Miranda Goshawk," Delphine read from her list as we entered Florish and Blotts.

"That's different from the one I need," I said studying my list as Mum found the books I needed. Dad was picking out Delphine's books.

"Hogwarts?" a man asked my father.

"One of them," he answered glaring at Mum, but she didn't notice.

"My sons are both going. A nice shock when we got the letters. Is it a good school?" the man asked.

"One of the best in England," Dad replied as I looked at the boys standing behind the man. Both had dark hair and pale brown eyes.

"Hi," I whispered smiling at them. Their father was dressed in muggle clothing. One smiled back at me, but the other darted back behind his father.

"These are my boys, Indigo and Denim."

"This is Delphine and that is Daphne."

"Is that your wife?" Dad turned around looking.

"Yes."

"Mine's over at the um cauldron place. She's um, she's from around here somewhat."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Amanda, her maiden name was Shelton."

"I don't think I've met her."

"Nien, she's from America, but we live in Germany now."

"I'm Bill Weasly and my wife is Fleur."

"Kurt Wagner," the man said as one of his sons glanced at Delphine. Dad and Mr. Wagner talked the entire time it took us to buy our books. I listened a little bit, but not much. Delphine didn't care about Mr. Wagner or his sons at all.

"C'mon girls. We still need to buy your robes and wands," Mum said dragging Dad away from Mr. Wagner.

"Interesting man." Mum just rolled her eyes.

" Dad's starting to sound a bit like Grandpa," I whispered to Delphine who only giggled. It was easy to get fitted for our robes. Mine was a silvery blue and Delphine's a sold black.

"Fleur, why don't I take them to get their wands while you buy them each a you know what." Delphine and I looked at each other. Was Dad really telling Mum to buy us each an owl? We both wanted one since we were old enough to understand the post system.

"Alright. Such a shame Ollivander was never found," Mum muttered walking off her hair, now down past her theighs swishing perfectly still causing many men to stare.

"Alright girls, let's get your wands," Dad said leading us to another shop.

"Ah, Mr. Weasly, I've been expecting you and your daughters."

"Yes, we're finally here for their wands."

"Okay, let's start with the one on the right."

"That's Daphne. She'll be attending Beauxbatons," Dad said with a forced smile on his face. Immeditally I was being measured.

"Alright, try this one." I gingerly took the wand, having had more than my fair share of my uncles' trick wands.

"It's not going to hurt you dear." I nodded taking the wand, but already I could tell it wasn't the right one. Three wands later we found one that suited me. It took even less time to find Delphine's wand, which turned out to a lot like mine only longer, both had a core of veela hair, at which Dad just shook his head, not surprised at all.

"Girl's c'mon, your mother's waiting," Dad ushered us out of the shop after paying for our wands. Mom was waiting for us holding an owl cage in each hand. Delphine and I exchanged glances laughing with our eyes at being right.

"These were the only identical owls I could find," Mum said handing us each a cage. I lifted mine up and stared at my owl. It stared back cooing softly.

"They're beautiful," Delphine exclaimed examining her owl.

"Glad you like them. Now you can keep in touch with us. Where else do we need to go today?"

"Uncle Fred and George's!" we both squealed causing Mum to wince.

"I'm not sure we have the time..."

"We have enough time Fleur," Dad replied making us smile as we headed towards Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. The shop still stood out agianst the other stores. One big sign advertised trick speech boxes, used to make it seem as if you are somewhere you're not."

"Bill, Fleur, Twins!" Uncle George, at least that's what his name tag said, greeted us.

"Hello Uncle George," Delphine and I said smiling as we looked around the shop.

"Hey, George, Fred around too?"

"Nope, he's at one of the other branches showing our little heirs the business."

"But they're only eight."

"Fleur, it's never too early to learn how to be a proper Weasly prankster. Why just yesterday Ron and his family were in here plotting to prank some poor unsuspecting prat using a phony letter from the ministry of magic about a dragon invasion."

"I think that was meant for Charlie," Uncle Fred said popping in behind Uncle George.


End file.
